Tan café y tan morado
by remainlikethis
Summary: Tavros un día desaparece de la vida de Gamzee...¿Qué significa ésto? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad esconde?. ONESHOT. GamzeexTavros. LEMON.


_...Then one day  
>When you fell in love, you fell towards me<em>

_Oh, please don't go_

_I want you so._

_I...want you so..._

* * *

><p>Era muy complicado resumir sus sentimientos en una sola palabra. O dos. La verdad es que Gamzee se sentía algo consternado sobre su amigo, Tavros y la manera en que lo había estado ignorado estos últimos días.<p>

No le abría la puerta, no le contestaba en el Trollian, ni siquiera mandaba a Tinkerbull para decirle que no estaba disponible. No lo oía dentro de su casa. No se sentía por los alrededores.

Era algo extraño para él, pero la verdad es que nunca había pensado que Tavros podría un día no responderle a la puerta.

Seguramente estaba ocupado. Claro. Debía de ser eso. No podía estarlo ignorando, los hermanos no se hacen eso, uno nunca deja esperando al otro y cuando pasan cosas como éstas es porque está demasiado ocupado. Debe de ser eso, por supuesto.

Cada vez que encontraba la casa vacía caminaba de vuelta hacia su hogar con los hombros caídos y un semblante tan largo como sombrío. Sostenía en las manos un ahora pesado tazón de tarta de sopor que estaba destinado a quedarse en la casa de Tavros para compartir.

Deseaba ver al troll con grandes cuernos sonreír tiernamente para rechazarlo tímidamente. Sí, Gamzee no era estúpido. Sabía que sería rechazado pero él seguiría llevándole tartas hasta que se cansara.

El camino le resultaba tedioso, vacío. Impresionantemente silencioso. Como si no existiera nadie más en Alternia más que él y su sombra. Era algo patético verlo arrastrar los pies, patear las piedras sin querer ver a dónde caían.

Con el paso de las semanas, dejó de ver al cielo. El trozo negro que tanto le llamaba la atención de la nada perdió toda importancia que pudo haber tenido. Ahora sólo se concentraba frente a la computadora tratando de entablar alguna conversación con Tavros. Se la pasaba frente a esa laptop y en las tardes iba a la orilla del mar.  
>Mientras buscaba el trolltag naranja conectarse con un ojo, el otro observaba el horizonte azul del océano…tal vez y ese día tendría la esperada visita de su padre…Que nunca llegaba.<p>

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que, en realidad, la razón detrás de su extraño comportamiento era porque se sentía solo. Su padre no lo había visitado desde hace semanas y el sabor de la tarta de sopor no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para suprimir las sensaciones de abandono en la pura y desgraciada soledad. Por un momento, Gamzee experimentó lo que es ser verdaderamente miserable.

Había que decir la verdad. El "Honk" de sus trompetillas no era tan reconfortante como antes. ¿Porqué? Y ahora que lo pensaba, el sabor de su Faygo estaba perdiendo la efervescencia característica en su lengua. ¿Algo le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba enfermo?

Era… ¿Tristeza?...No.

¿Despecho?...tampoco.

¿Podría ser… Decepción?

¿Ansias?

No lo sabía. Pero estaba enfermo. ¿Porqué enfermedad? Pues, no podía ser otra cosa. No existe fuerza que haga tanto daño desde adentro, si no era una enfermedad…estaba maldito.

¿Porqué Tav? ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? No era justo para él. Quería verlo, las ganas lo estaban quemando con intensidad, justo en medio del pecho, como si su centro estuviera más caliente que el sol del océano, quería ver a Tavros y hablar con él era lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento. No se le ocurría otra solución para tanto dolor.

Dentro de su cuarto, rodeado de posters de payasos y botellas vacías de Faygo que caían junto a las trompetillas abandonadas, Gamzee se cuestionaba a sí mismo sobre lo que estaba pasando. Giraba sobre las montañitas de basura que dejaba en su habitación. Su frente se calentaba de a ratos pero no despejaba de su mente la cara sonriente de Tavros.

No era normal. No había sentido lo mismo hacia ningún otro troll.

Entonces, mientras veía por su ventana, le pegó la idea como si se hubiera caído de su monociclo.

Quería a Tavros como su matesprit. Sí, eso era. Sentimientos rojos hacia Tavros.

Pensar en ello lo hizo suspirar. Aceptar la realidad no era para nada fácil, mucho menos hacia alguien que consideraba su morail.

Entonces decidió levantarse para hacerse otra tarta de sopor. Tal vez y así, probando el verde líquido vizcoso, podría olvidarse del doloroso hueco que Tavros dejaba en su caja toráxica y de paso borrar aquel sentimiento rojo que lo estaba torturando tanto.

Pasaron pocos días para que Tavros volviera a contactarse, esta vez con sólo una línea en trollian que dejó dentro de Gamzee trazos de emoción preocupada.

"uHH,,,gAMZEE,,, pODRÍAS VENIR?"

Una. Sola. Línea.

Al parecer algo estaba pasando.

En cuanto leyó el mensaje, salió de su morada casi corriendo.

Caminaba pensando en lo que estaba por pasar. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Algo está pasando con los grupos? ¿Los niños? O peor… sobre él. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo, posible matesprit?

Poco a poco mientras continuaba su camino, el olor y el sonido del mar desaparecían. Se quedó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se le juntaron las memorias en una esquina y procuraron no moverse para no alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Pensó en la posible visita de su padre en su ausencia, así que se detuvo un poco para voltear a despedir a un mar que dormía. Lo siento, papá, si vienes esta vez no te podré recibir. Tal vez si me esperas un rato, volveré. Espérame.

Entonces recordó que había dejado la tarta de sopor a un lado de su computadora. Al demonio, no es como que Tavros fuera a probarla. Además, no necesitaba una tarta, necesitaba de él…. No, tal vez hubiera sido bueno llevarle una botella de Faygo…sí…ese líquido de sabor es todo un milagro. Pudo haber servido de algo. De todas formas él hubiera terminado tomándosela, mientras paseaba a Tavros en su silla de ruedas, contándole chistes cerca del oído, riéndose a carcajadas hasta que despertaran a Tinkerbull de su siesta.

Qué demonios, en qué estaba pensando. Debería estarse concentrando en qué le diría a Tavros cuando lo viera. Si, tenía que admitirlo, estaba un poco nervioso, quería que su amigo lo recibiera y poder decirle algo de provecho. Tal vez necesitaba su ayuda. Ugh, era todo demasiado complicado.

En cuanto terminó de pensar en todo aquello, llegó a una magnífica casa que olía a habitada. Tavros estaba dentro. Esperándolo.

Movió sus cabellos con la esperanza de que se vieran algo decentes y se dirigió a ella a paso firme.

Abrió la puerta, sumiéndose inmediatamente en densa obscuridad.

Sólo se veía luz en el cuarto de Tavros que parpadeaba dolorosamente como queriendo morir.

Suspiró, sintiendo su sangre correr emocionada por sus venas, sin querer salir pero al menos darse a conocer.

Se acercó a la puerta que se dejó abrir con un crujido suave, como si ya supiera que era él.

Allí estaba, Tavros, de espaldas, viendo los posters que precisamente Gamzee le había ayudado a colgar.

Dió un paso. Dos.

Lo único que esperaba era que un milagro sucediese.

En cuanto caminó hacia el chico inválido, notó cierto cambio en su respiración. Se volvió agitada, controlada, completamente suprimida.

-"Hey, Tav."-

El chico en silla de ruedas se volteó poco a poco para encontrarse cara a cara con un Gamzee que lo veía esperando una palabra, lo que sea. De la nada se sintió invadido aunque nunca supo porqué.

-"Um…. G-Gamzee…"-

-"Me pediste que viniera hermano…y sabes que nunca dejo a un hermano esperar." -Dijo el de sangre morada, acercándose cada vez más hasta que se puso de cuclillas para verlo más cerca. -"Dime, ¿Qué necesitas, Tav?"-

-"que…necesito…um…Gamzee…n-no tienes preguntas que…um…hacerme?"-

Gamzee ladeó un poco la cabeza e hizo un sonido desde lo más profundo de su garganta que indicaba que su cabeza estaba trabajando un poco antes de contestar. -"Algunas…"- Tavros guardó el aire, asustado. -"Pero sé que tienes tus razones Tav… confío en ti, hermano"-

Después de escuchar eso, Tavros se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. El acto impresionó a Gamzee. Lo primero que pensó fue que se había lastimado, luego, que recordó algo doloroso y seguramente por eso lloraba. Algo había pasado y esto lo comprobaba.

-"G-Gamzee…estoy….estoy asustado Gamzee…."-

El chico lo abrazó tiernamente, dejando que la cabeza de Tavros quedara justo en medio de su pecho, dándole espacio a los cuernos para que salieran. Tavros temblaba como una gelatina en medio de un terremoto. Estaba genuinamente asustado pero Gamzee no sabía porqué.

-"Estoy aterrado y no sé que hacer… No sé que hacer…"-

Gamzee entonces supo que no era sabio comenzar a preguntarle cosas, así que decidió no hablar, guardó el silencio que pudo y escuchó el llanto amargo de Tavros. Estaba verdaderamente adolorido, un poco preocupado, pero más que nada torturado, algo se lo estaba comiendo por dentro con fuerza y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Le dolía mucho pues después de varios minutos no había parado de llorar como comenzó.

-"Tav…"- Dijo Gamzee, tratando de aplacar a la tormenta. -"Puedes contarme…"-

-"Yo…"- Comenzó a decir Tavros, todavía con el mar café desbordándose de sus ojos. "Estoy confundido… huí de todos Gamzee, huí de todos pero… pero… uh… principalmente de ti…"

Gamzee sintió su pecho encogerse a presión. Era un dolor molesto pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-"Wow…¿ y eso hermano? ¿Te doy miedo?"-

-"…T-Tengo..."- Tragó un poco de saliva y se armó de valor para decirlo. -"Tengo algo… Gamzee…que…uh…siento… por ti."-

-"Oh?"- Gamzee estaba listo para lo peor, también decidió ponerse su armadura de valor para recibir el impacto. -"Yo también siento algo por ti, hermano. Eres mi moirail."-

-"N…No así…. Gamzee…. Uh… yo…"-

Tartamudeaba tiernamente, Gamzee dejó de abrazarlo y decidió verlo a la cara sonriéndole como siempre. Tavros entonces dejó de agachar la cabeza y hablo.

-"Creo que…yo….eh…. siento algo…algo…algo….rojo por ti, Gamzee…"-

El dolor del pecho dejó de sentirse en cuanto dijo aquello. ¿Era eso lo que significaba ser correspondido? Gamzee rió un poco y sintió que el agujero que tenía se llenaba con intensidad lentamente. Con un tono entre café y morado. Entendió que, definitivamente lo que sentía también eran sentimientos rojos hacia Tavros. Era de las primeras veces que se sentía vivo.

-"Tav"- Dijo Gamzee, tomando sus hombros fuertemente, como para llamar la atención de alguien que ya la tenía. A juzgar por su cara, Tavros permaneció esperando una respuesta la cual, al parecer, la vió algo equivocada.

-"Tav….esto es un milagro."-

-"…Que…"- Tavros dijo algo confundido. Definitivamente, no estaba esperando eso. (Aunque sinceramente, debió haberlo hecho.)

-"Lo es hermano, el amor es un milagro."-

Fue cuando dijo eso que las lágrimas cafés siguieron brotando por sí solas, esta vez sin necesidad de gemir. Ya no le dolía.

-"Gamzee.…"-

Gamzee sonrió de nuevo, ver a Tavros contento de nuevo le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Fue casi inmediato, pero sin soltarlo de los hombros se acercó hasta su cara para besarlo en los labios. Cerraron los ojos, disfrutaron por unos segundos la maravillosa sensación de besar a otro en los labios. Entonces Gamzee se separó para encontrarse con una reacción esperada. Ahí estaba, un Tavros ruborizado de un color naranja intenso. No. No lo estaba esperando, para nada.

-"Uh….."- Se oyó la voz de Tavros algo alterada. -"G-G-G-Gamzee….."-

Gamzee lo besó de nuevo rompiendo la tensión que dejó el primero y dándole el sentimiento que tiene que tener el segundo. Sus labios estaban escurriendo en saliva mientras lo besaba. Las lenguas se abrazaban en volteretas efusivas, buscaban probarse por completo, encontrarse entre las cavernas mucosas de sus interiores. Esquivando con habilidad los colmillos del otro, mientras las manos de Gamzee exploraban la espalda de Tavros y viceversa.

Se separaron después de un largo beso para respirar un poco.

-"G-Gamzee…deberíamos…d-deberíamos…p-pensar…"-

Pronto el cuello de Tavros comenzó a ser invadido por la lengua morada de Gamzee. Estaba buscando lugares especiales para usarlos luego. Los dos sabían que esto no lo harían una sola vez.

Tavros se quejaba con deliciosos alaridos de placer. Si. Los había encontrado.

Entonces su lengua caminó poco a poco hasta encontrarse con la camiseta negra de Tavros. No se la quitó, pero si lo besó sobre ella mientras se encaminaba hacia las áreas más al sur del cuerpo de Tavros, que estaba lidiando con la frustración de sentir que lo único que separa a tu piel de unos labios es una delgada capa de tela.

Entonces, llegó. Gamzee llegó a donde nadie nunca había llegado. Pronto, deshizo la abertura de los pantalones de Tavros y se encontró con una protuberancia dura y lista para lo que está hecha. Al contacto con el aire, el chico gimió un poco pero cuando Gamzee la puso en su boca todo fue diferente. De arriba abajo, toda la longitud de su miembro fue cubierta en caliente saliva morada. Era de esperarse que nunca había experimentado algo así por lo que sus propias cuerdas vocales no estaban siéndole muy obedientes pues gemía en voz alta, tomando la cabeza de Gamzee, acariciando su suave cabello negro, incitándolo a que siguiera.

Y efectivamente lo hizo, continuó devorando el bulto huesudo de Tavros al que ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su muy personal éxtasis.  
>Por su parte, Gamzee estaba lidiando con una protuberancia que ya dolía pero tenía que acabar con lo que había comenzado. Por lo tanto, decidió continuar jugando con el miembro de Tavros hasta que unos minutos después soltó un gemido desde la parte más profunda de su garganta para darle a Gamzee lo que estaba buscando.<p>

El miembro ahora tenía un color curioso, una mezcla de café y morado que escurría por los lados hasta las manos de Gamzee, que dio un lenguetazo por la longitud de Tavros hasta la cabeza. Saboreó el líquido combinado.

-"Sabes bien, Tav…"-

Subió de nuevo para toparse con el resto del orgasmo de Tav reflejado en su cara. -"Sabes…muy bien, Tav…"-  
>Pronto volvió a besarlo en los labios para terminar de explorar su boca. Había áreas que no conocía definitivamente.<p>

Entonces lo levantó con facilidad, sorprendiendo a Tavros, para colocarlo recargado en la pared. En cuando lo soltó, siguió besándolo, lo besó mientras se deshacía los pantalones moteados para dejar salir una erección que estaba pidiendo algo de atención.

-"Gamzee…"- Dijo Tavros, terminando el beso. "uh…Déjame a mi."

Con sus brazos, empujó a Gamzee al suelo que separó sus piernas para dar entrada a Tavros. -"uh…no sé cómo hacer eso…pero… está bien…"-

Tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Gamzee y lo llevó a su boca inmediatamente, procurando que sus dientes no hicieran mucho daño y tratando de que sus manos también formaran cierto ritmo sobre su miembro. Parecía estar haciendo efecto.

-"Hnnng….Tav..."-

Tavros levantó su cabeza asustado -"Ah!...l-lo siento…¿l-lo estoy haciendo-?"- Fue interrumpido por la mano de Gamzee que lo tomó de su cabeza para forzarlo a continuar con su miembro descuidado, por lo que sin decir nada dio luz verde a que Tavros continuara. Lo cual hizo y lo hizo con fuerza y verdadero cariño hacia Gamzee. Tuvo que detenerse varias veces para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien, si le estaba gustando, si lo lastimó… sólo para ser incitado a seguir por un capricornio que lo regresaba a hacer lo que había interrumpido por nervios. Lo entretenía, era tierno. Una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de Tavros.

-"Tav…..Taaaav….Ahh-"-

Tavros no se había retirado todavía de su miembro cuando Gamzee se dejó ir en él, forzando en la boca de su querido amigo la semilla morada que llegó hasta su garganta.  
>En cuanto dejó ir a Tavros, éste comenzó a toser con fuerza. Al parecer el sabor no le pareció para nada agradable.<p>

-"¡Tav! Lo siento hermano…¿Estás bien?"-

Tavros levantó la cabeza para sonreír un poco.

-"S-sí…es sólo que no estaba esperando…e-eso…"-

Gamzee experimentó una reconfortante sensación en el pecho. Pensar que de alguna manera le había hecho daño a Tavros lo había puesto muy nervioso.

-"Me alegra que estés tan bien, Tav."- Dijo, acerándose lentamente a su cara, de nuevo acorralándolo a la pared.

-"Ahora podemos comenzar…"-

Tavros estaba algo confundido pero en cuanto Gamzee colocó su miembro entre sus manos y besó su cuello todo comenzó a hacer sentido de nuevo.

-"¿Comenzar…? ¿Qué cosa?"-

-"A querernos, Tav. Vamos a hacer un milagro."-

Gamzee comenzó a acariciar su bulto para que volviese a ponerse como hueso. Besó su cuello, sus labios, sus ojos, sus hombros, básicamente lo cubrió de saliva morada. Gamzee había marcado su propiedad.

En cuestión de minutos, Tavros estaba de nuevo listo para otra ronda y sorprendentemente también Gamzee, por lo que no esperó más y se dispuso a colocar a Tavros para lo que seguía.

Lo tomó de los costados para ponerlo boca arriba en el piso, luego se puso encima de él, teniendo acceso a todo el cuerpo del chico, su cara y su entrada.

-"¿Estás listo Tav? Vamos a hacer un milagro, justo aquí."-

-"uh….eh…si…"-

Abrió las piernas de Tavros y colocó un dedo justo en el borde de su entrada. Acción que recibió una respuesta peculiar de parte de Tavros.

-"QUE HACES…?"-

-"Calma hermano, vamos a hacer un milagro, pero no quiero que te duela."-

Tavros lo vio en silencio y se ruborizó un poco. -"Aguanta conmigo, Tav "- Gamzee se agachó un poco para besarlo y al mismo tiempo introducir un dedo. Primero, fue algo incómodo, doloroso…impresionantemente doloroso. Pero pudo resistirlo gracias a los besos de Gamzee, lo distraían lo suficiente para olvidar que había entrado sin ayuda de nada más que de su propia fuerza.

Entonces, sintió que se introdujo un segundo dedo y fue ahí cuando la avalancha de dolor llegó al cuerpo de Tavros. Gimió un poco y se colgó de la espalda de Gamzee que le besó el cuello de nuevo para tranquilizarlo mientras comenzaba a separar los dedos para que su protuberancia entrara en cuanto fuera el momento. Tavros seguía sintiendo algo de incomodidad, mucho menos dolor y…¿Qué era eso? Claro, placer. Gamzee estaba golpeándolo justo en el dulce lugar donde se llega al éxtasis.

Pero antes de que lo siguiera disfrutando, Gamzee retiró los dedos y acomodó su miembro mojado en la entrada de Tavros.

-"¿Listo, Tav?"-

-"Uh…Listo en cuanto tu lo estés."-

De nuevo, Gamzee se agachó para alcanzar sus labios y entretenerlo en lo que él comenzaba poco a poco a penetrarlo. La anchura de Gamzee era muy diferente a los dedos que había introducido y le estaba provocando mucho dolor, se arqueaba en cuanto Gamzee continuaba introduciéndose en Tavros, unas cuántas lágrimas cafés dejaron de ser derramadas en cuanto Gamzee tocó ese lugar especial al que había llegado antes. Entonces el dolor se mezcló con un placer divino que nunca había experimentado, era bastante diferente a la sensación de acariciar su bulto, un poco más sorda pero intensa. Bastante placentera.

-"¿Estás bien, Tav, puedo moverme?"-

-"Uh…sí….AHHH…"-

Retiró parcialmente su herramienta para volverla a introducir, primero lentamente, quería ver la cara de Tavros reaccionar a sus movimientos y en cuanto él pidiera, cambiaría. Sentía a todo el chico que estaba abajo moverse por dentro, recibiéndolo con gusto, envolviendo su longitud con los músculos que apretaban a la intrusión. Se sentía muy bien, Tavros se sentía demasiado bien.

Entonces pidió que lo hiciera más fuerte, a lo que Gamzee accedió gustoso y embistió al chico con fuerza y rapidez. En cada embestida golpeaba el dulcísimo espacio que Tavros estaba disfrutando, en cada movimiento la lengua morada de movía de nuevo sobre la piel grisásea de Tavros, cada vez que llegaba el de sangre café arañaba la espalda del invasor levemente sobre la tela, le tocaba el pelo, lo exploraba con su lengua. Sólo cosas que eran necesarias hacer desde que el placer se le había convertido tan adormecedor, tan…-

-"Uhhhhhhhhh!"-

Gamzee aprovechó para jugar con la erección ansiosa del otro chico. Moviendo sus manos al ritmo de sus embestidas y besos. Eso era un verdadero milagro, ver a Tavros encoger poco a poco su entrada, dejar salir su líquido y forzarlo a sacar el suyo era simplemente bello. Un verdadero milagro.

Gamzee se dejó caer sobre Tavros sin aplastarlo totalmente, sólo para descansar un poco de la intensa sesión que habían acabado de tener.

-"Gamzee….uh…eso fue…uh…¿Cómo lo puedo decir…? Eh… muy…muy interesante."-

-"jejejejeje"-

Se escuchó una risa seguida de un "Honk", muy cerca de la cara de Tavros.

-"…¿Gamzee?"-

-"No hemos acabado….todavía"-

-"¿Eh?"- Un Tavros confundido preguntó, sólo para ser interrumpido de nuevo por un apasionante beso de parte de su pareja. Decidió dejarse llevar y no interrumpir el beso que se había vuelto bastante romántico. Sintió los dedos de Gamzee recorrerle el pecho por debajo de su ropa negra ya con un olor compartido.

-"Esto nos incomoda un poco…"- Dijo Gamzee, levantándola lentamente mientras lo veía desde abajo. -"¿No crees, Tav?"-

Tavros se dejó desnudar quedando todo deshecho debajo del chico capricornio. Todavía podía ver su signo en su camiseta, el color morado se estaba intensificando en sus pupilas como si fuera todo lo que pudiese ver en ese momento. Se talló los ojos unas pocas veces para ver si podía ver algo más que el color morado. Lo logró, ahora divisaba los ojos brillantes del chico que tenía encima de él que pronto se le acercó otra vez para examinarlo en función de otros sentidos.

Tavros estaba desnudo sí, pero de alguna manera, se sentía seguro y a gusto cuando Gamzee lo tocaba. No estaba tratando de volver a iniciar un ritual de cuerpo contra cuerpo, si no entender la anatomía de Tavros que olía todo a su propio aroma y otra cosa dulce y embriagante. Definitivamente, ése era el olor natural de Tavros.

Enterró su cara entre la clavícula de Tavros y su cuello, tratando de aspirar un aroma que no quería que se le escapara. El chico debajo de él guardó en aire en señal de sorpresa y poco a poco desarrollaba una nueva erección, pero Gamzee no quería volver a interactuar con ella, por lo pronto sentía la necesidad de encontrarse con la desnudez de Tavros.

Le gustaba su olor. Era más delicioso que la tarta de sopor con faygo. Más excitante que la larga barba de su padre, y sin duda alguna mucho mejor que el sabor de la arena caliente. Y probarlo, probar a Tavros era una aventura nueva. Volvió a pasar su lengua por su cuello. Sabía a nuevo. Su piel era del mismo color que la suya, sin embargo contenía algo que lo hacía completamente adictivo. Era como un sudor seco que tenía, si. Seguramente. Dejaba la sensación burbujeante en la lengua. La dejaba toda estimulada y mojada como si fuera su propia protuberancia.

Tavros se arqueaba, Gamzee aprovechaba para comerle el cuello, las mejillas, los ojos. Toda la cara del toreador tenía ese sabor que se diferenciaba de sus labios. Definitivamente, aquella sensación era adictiva.

Ahora mismo Tavros no peleaba, se estaba dejando todo a merced de Gamzee. Como confiando en él completamente, sabiendo que no lo iba a lastimar.  
>Sus piernas no estaban respondiendo pero su miembro si, luchaba contra la tela de la camiseta de Gamzee que lo oprimía de a veces, se movía, respondiendo a los besos de Gamzee que poco a poco se intensificaban. A veces el placer era insoportable, tanto que su propia entrepierna dejaba de responder. Pero pronto volvía a moverse ansioso después de unos cuantos besos y lengüetazos.<p>

Gamzee le acarició la espalda, lo hizo sentir vivo con sus uñas filosas y amarillas. El otro gimió sin querer cuando Makara embarró su cara entre su cuello y pecho. Dejó rastros de pintura, pero más específicamente de saliva y sangre anaranjada, caliente. Que brotaba sin vergüenza de las heridas provocadas por las suaves mordidas provenientes de los dulces besos de Gamzee, que al ver el color cobre se acercó a él y lo bebió. Como con intenciones vampíricas.

-"¿Porqué nunca hicimos esto antes, hermano?"- Dijo Gamzee, apenas controlando sus ganas de embestir como bestia al otro troll. –"Nos estamos divirtiendo."-

Sus palabras fueron más como soliloquio, pues no dejó contestar a Tavros que gimió y esta vez con más fuerza al sentir una mano tibia en la base de sus cuernos.

-"N-No... ahí, Gamzee…"-

Lo envolvió entre sus dedos delgados y comenzó a dar sencillas vueltas con poca fuerza. A juzgar de las expresiones de Tavros, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Pocos trolls son sensibles de los cuernos. Que suerte que él si lo era, de esa manera se le ocurrirían muchas cosas que hacerle.

-"Mierda, Tav, te oyes muy bien…"-

-"Gaaaaa-…. oh…."-

Se levantó un poco para acercarse más a los cuernos. Respiró en ellos. El aliento caliente despertó en Tavros necesitad de apretar los puños con fuerza. Apenas y podía moverse, con el cuerpo de Gamzee sobre él. No había mucho que tocar, excepto por la espalda lejana que apenas y podía acariciar.

-"Gamzee….ahí…ahí….n-no…UH"-

Movía sus dedos sobre la base de sus cuernos, la lengua, la saliva y el aliento de Gamzee estaban logrando una combinación gloriosa hacia el cuerpo de Tavros que estaba experimentando una de las más dolorosas erecciones que había experimentado. Era completamente inhumano estarlo estimulando de esa manera y dejar a su erección toda descuidada, se movía un poco para llamar la atención. Escurría el líquido de la cabeza de su longitud, se ensanchaba, se preparaba para dejarse ir. Pero Tavros no sabía en qué concentrarse. La mezcla de sensaciones lo estaban confundiendo al punto de no saber que sentir.

Entonces, Gamzee decidió bajar un poco su cadera para chocar su propia erección con la de Tavros. Ambas cabezas mojadas, ambos bultos deshechos el uno con el otro mientras los cuernos de Tavros eran dulcemente estimulados con las vibraciones provenientes de la garganta de Gamzee, sus dedos, la carne mojada de sus labios, toda su cara bebiendo el sabor de los cuernos anchos de Tavros.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tavros llegara al éxtasis. Teniendo uno de los orgasmos más intensos con el chico que quería sobre él, esparciéndose en su compañero.

Gamzee tampoco tardó mucho y terminó para bajar su cara a la de su pareja y después de esperar unos segundos para recuperar el aire perdido, lo besó.

-"¿Tav?"- Preguntó, sin esperar alguna respuesta en específico. Sólo quería hablar.

Tavros sonrió. Sí. Le regaló una sonrisa hermosa mucho más bella que la que se le había quedado tatuada en los párpados antes de volverlo a ver. Cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba colgado en su pecho, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía en los brazos, procurando que los cuernos se acomodaran, como si con el tiempo se llegara a fundir con él. -"Te quiero Gamzee."-

Su sonrisa todavía había dejado a Gamzee medio ciego, pues no se dio cuenta cuando se prendió de su cuerpo cansado. Él también, al verlo tan contento, sonrió esquinadamente mientras besaba a Tavros en la frente.

-"Yo también, Tav…HONK"-

-"uh…"-

Rieron un rato hasta quedarse dormidos…sin desprenderse el uno del otro, para que no se escapara la sensación de completa comodidad mutua.

Eran ese tipo de milagros los que le hacían recordar que, efectivamente, todo lo que le rodeaba era un milagro. Desde el océano vasto y desconocido hasta el olor de Tavros al dormir.

La vida, definitivamente, era maravillosa.

Sí que lo era, en brazos de Tavros nada podría ser más maravilloso.

* * *

><p>weh<p>

He vuelto con éste..."pequeño" lemon de Gamzee y Tavros. Terminó saliendo muy carnal pero adoro la relación entre éstos dos chicos. Un día prometo escribir algo más de ellos que no tenga que ver con...cuernos erógenos etc.

Éste va para Maf, que sé que también le gusta ésta pareja. Espero que le guste... ... ...

Gracias por leer y, por favor, no olviden dejar crítica y comentarios. ¡Gracias!


End file.
